


Zod at a bar

by BH52



Category: DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: DC comics - Freeform, General Zod - Freeform, Kneel before Zod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BH52/pseuds/BH52
Summary: General Zod comes to the aid of a waitress being sexually harassed





	Zod at a bar

Zod at a bar

 

During the evening, inside a bar  
After being slapped on her butt, a waitress said "Don't touch me"  
In the dimly lit corner, a pair of eyes shot open.

A thug asked "Oh, c'mon baby. How about a *special* order out back?"  
Waitress replied "You should leave"  
Thug said "Stupid little sl**"

An authoritative voice ordered "You shall apologize for addressing the young lady with such vile language and treat her with respect. Defy at your peril"

The thug pushed the waitress into the counter then turned to see who'd said that.  
It was a man with short, dark hair, he wore an outfit bearing a coat of arms in the shape of a "Z" on his chest.  
His blood red eyes pierced the hearts of those who dared defy for they were a storm of fierceness, rage & tenacity.  
General Zod!  
Son of Kandor, the great city of mighty Krypton.

Thug drew a gun, aimed at the waitress and pulled the trigger.  
Zod moved faster than the eye could see so he was infront of the waitress.  
He caught the bullets in his right hand with incredible speed and looked directly at the gun which melted causing the thug to yell in pain.

The thug drew a knife and tried to stab Zod whom didn't flinch as the steel blade shattered upon contact.

The thug tried to throw a punch when Zod caught & crushed their fist making them cry out in pain.

Thug's arm was bent downwards as he fell to his knees.  
Zod commanded "Kneel before Zod" before executing them with heat vision.


End file.
